She Saw Him When
by HotchRocks
Summary: This is a missing scene from the episode Pleasure Is My Business. Suppose Hotch knew Megan Kane from before but didn't remember the meeting.


*****A/N: What if Aaron Hotchner did know Megan Kane? But in what way? And when? Here is a missing scene which took place in the elevator when they met. I do not own the characters of Criminal Minds. They are the property of the Mark Gordon Company, ABC Studios, and CBS Paramount Network Television.*****

**She Knew Him When…**

The minute she saw him walk into the elevator she recognized him. She knew exactly who Aaron Hotchner was and thankfully, he didn't recognize her as she could pass for any female executive having arrived at the hotel traveling on business. As he stood in front of her in the elevator she studied him up and down from behind. A small smile appeared on her face. Aaron still looked as good from the back as he did from the front.

Hotchner was indeed as she had remembered him the last time they met when he prosecuted her on some stupid morals charge she had been arrested on several years ago. He was handsome then and even more so now. But she hadn't told him back then and she sure wouldn't tell him now; and she was grateful he hadn't recognized her. Of course back then she was a skinny teenager that men didn't exactly fawn over. She was a scared teenage girl then, and not the ravishing beauty she had become over the years. She remembered when Hotchner had visited her in her prison cell she had made a play for him, hoping she could seduce him and make him feel sorry for her. She recalled putting a hand on his knee and giving him her sweetest and most seductive look promising good times to come if he would go easy on her. To her surprise, Hotchner gently picked her hand up off of his knee and dropped it back into her lap. He promptly informed her he was very much in love with his wife and had no intention of ever cheating on her, but that he was flattered. In other words: _thanks__ but no thanks._

That had impressed her immediately. Handsome, intelligent, moral, dedicated, and had scruples to boot. Why couldn't he have been her father? Or why couldn't her father have been more like him? It really didn't matter to Megan now. Her father had a wife who loved him and a daughter who adored him. But did that matter? No. She knew her father was seeing a prostitute but he didn't know that she knew which was just fine as far as she was concerned.

She sighed quietly as the elevator continued its upward journey; her eyes still on Hotchner's back.

"Long night?" she asked him, really interested.

Hotchner glanced over his shoulder. "Kind of. Yeah." He gave her a small, tired smile and faced forward again.

"Me too," she replied not taking her eyes off him.

She smiled again. He was still so serious and focused. Even as she had watched him in court at her trial years ago, she marveled at how serious he was. _Some things never change, do they Aaron? _She knew back then that Aaron Hotchner would do nobody's bidding and would not make things go away because it was convenient for someone else. He had shown in court he was nobody's puppet; someone who wasn't what could be called a 'reasonable man.' He had also shown back then to Megan that Aaron Hotchner was somebody Megan could count on if she needed somebody because obviously her father wasn't. Aaron was her hero despite having sent her to jail. In fact, by sending her to jail he had actually saved her life back then. And while she didn't have a problem with him having done that, she never told him of her hero worship or that he had saved her life. She never saw Hotchner again after that until now, years later, and here he was in an elevator with her in Dallas, Texas. And now he was an FBI agent while she was a high-priced call girl on her way to meet a prospective client.

To Megan, Aaron had helped her years earlier by prosecuting her, so maybe he could help her again by making sure these men didn't get away with what they were getting away with, and wouldn't cover things up as all the others had. Maybe he would still be the amazing man he was back then; her knight in shining armor who would swoop down and expose the bad guys for what they had done. _Maybe, Aaron. Maybe you'll_ _be_ _my hero again. You're the one man who will never let me down. You didn't then and you won't now._

The elevator door slid open and Megan stepped out. She glanced over her shoulder at Hotchner and smiled affectionately.

"Goodnight," Hotchner said.

"Goodnight," she said to her hero as the door slid shut and continued its upward journey.


End file.
